Tarō Ishikawa
Tarō Ishikawa (石川太郎; Ishikawa Tarō) is a former member of the Eleventh Division, but of unknown rank. He took up a great number of pupils, where only one succeeded, but turned evil. After being accused for betrayil, be fled the Soul Society after his pupil to clear his name. Appearance Even though he left quite some time ago, he maintained his appearance; pale skin, blac hair, black eyebrows, black mustach and grey eyes. Personality Tarō believed in working hard and training alot. He trained quite a bit of Shinigami, but almost all of them either quit or were badly injured and was unable to continue. He enjoyed taking on Hollows barehanded and drinking Sake in the afternoon. History Tarō had been in the Eleventh Divison very long and not many can actually remember when he joined them. At start he was mostly a weakling, so he tried to be tough, like the rest of the division. He was bullied by his own division members, without any high ranked knowing it. One seated officer in the Eleventh Division however asked him if he wanted to become his pupil. Tarō agreed to it and he was trained by him. As he grew stronger and stronger it is unknown if he was promoted to seated officer. What happened to his former master is also unknown, whether he is still alive or if he is dead. Tarō started training others, because the one that trained him saved his life. He offered alot of rookies in the Eleventh Divison training and they all accepted it. However, none of them were able to complete the training. He gave them the same training he did, but understood that none of them could take it all. He was close to give up the training when he got his last pupil. She survived his training and in some way, he could see himself in her. Years later, when she was done with her training, she attacked him while he was drunk and overpowered him. She then told him her real intentions for why she wanted to be trained by him. She had joined a group of spiritual beings who planned to attack the Soul Society. Tarō was so disappointed with himself that none of his pupils could finish their training, and the one that actually made it, was evil. As she fled through the Senkaimom Gate with the help of an accomplish in the Kido Corps, the Soul Society somehow got to know of this and accused Tarō of betrayil for helping their enemies. To avoid death and to later try and clear his name, he went after his former pupil through the Senkaimon Gate while it was still open. He got through, but lost track of her and swore that he was gonna get her. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Incredible Strengh: Tarō has an incredible strengh and when able to, takes on Menos Grande as warm-up in the morning. Whenever fighting a Hollow, he never uses his zanpakuto, because he considers hand to hand combat the most effective. And by not using his zanpakuto, the fights lasts much longer. While in the academy, he had a habit of punching through walls when getting to excited from training. He may stil have it. Great Speed: Tarō's speed is not as good as his strengh, but his Flash Steps is somewhere almost to the level of captain. He is using this speed to avoid fighting the Shinigamis who are sent after him, as he prefers to not harm his former comrads. Swordsmanship Specialist: On the rare occasions he is seen using his zanpakuto, Tarō is known for ending his battles way too fast for his pleasure. He never trains with his zanpakuto, but instead has it as someone to chat with while drinking sake or having a short break from training. Zanpakuto Reikaze (吹い, lit. Cool Breeze) is Tarō Ishikawa's Zanpakuto. It appears as a simple katana, only with a slightly longer blade covered in bandages. * Shikai: It's release command is unknown, as well as it's new appearance. When Tarō releases it, he grows alot stronger and is said to finish his battles too soon for his enjoyment. Trivia * Tarō means "Eldest Son", and he has a younger brother * Ishikawa is translated to Stone River Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:By Kogone Uchiha